Field Of Invention
This invention relates generally to floral arrangements, and more particularly, to an improved artificial flower and method of making same.
It is known to construct synthetic flowers of artificial material such as paper, silk and other fabrics and wherein the selected material is painted, dyed or otherwise colored and shaped by any suitable means to represent the elements found in a floral arrangement. Many such arrangements require an inordinate amount of labor such as in the case of silk flowers wherein the fabric is stretched and adhesively attached to a shaped wire frame thereby requiring the use of disparate material.
By the present invention, an improved construction and method is presented wherein all of the components of a floral arrangement comprise a single composition of material namely, a thermoplastic synthetic resin, and wherein the steps leading to the manufacture of these flowers readily lend themselves to the mass production of not just one but practically a limitless number of combinations of flower arrangements.